1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inhaler assist device which supports different types of anti-static chambers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because metered dose inhalers are often difficult to operate various devices for employing leverage to enhance the actuation of the metered dose inhalers have been developed. Often anti-static chambers must be used with metered dose inhalers making it cumbersome and even more difficult for operators to handle. The prior art devices have shortcomings which the present invention attempts to address through the development of the inhaler assist device useable with an anti-static chamber. In particular, the present invention addresses holding the anti-static chamber while aiding in actuation of a metered dose inhaler.